daisyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Traducciones
Artículos Traducidos Stock Car Racing Wiki Artículo: Steve Park * En Inglés: Stephen Park (born August 23, 1966 in East Northport, New York) is a professional race car driver. Park is currently searching for an opportunity to race in NASCAR's national series while he maintains a full K & N Pro Series East schedule. Park began racing not in an entry-level class, but in NASCAR Modifieds on Long Island as the son of longtime National Modified Championship contender Bob Park. After establishing himself in weekly Modified racing at Riverhead Raceway, he advanced to the NASCAR Featherlite Modified Series. He won several races and became a championship contender before moving on to the Busch Series. Steve Park came to the NASCAR Winston Cup Series as the driver for the start-up team of seven time Winston Cup Champion Dale Earnhardt. In the 1998 season, Park drove five races until an injury from a hard crash at Atlanta Motor Speedway sidelined him. Park returned later in the year. During the 2000 NASCAR Winston Cup Series Park would grab one win at his home track of Watkins Glen winning the 2000 Global Crossing @ The Glen. Trouble would strike again in 2001, during the first race of the season the 2001 Daytona 500 Dale Earnhardt would die in a last lap crash. Park would overcome this tragedy winning next weeks race the Dura Lube 400 at Rockingham in a photo finish with Bobby Labonte. While on his way to being a top ten fixture, Park had a violent crash in the Busch Series South Carolina 200 race at Darlington Raceway.1 Park bruised his brain and suffered broken ribs. Many say he still has not recovered from the injury. Nevertheless, he returned to racing six races in the 2002 season and had many accidents. During the 2003 NASCAR Winston Cup Series, Dale Earnhardt, Inc. let Park go midway into the season, and he was effectively "traded" to Richard Childress Racing for Jeff Green, who took over the #1 car from Park with Park taking over the #30 AOL car for Childress. A few days later, he won the pole for the Winston All Star Open, but at the start of the race he jumped the start and had to start from the rear. He never made it to the next round. His best finish at RCR was a 5th place finish at Michigan that June, as he fought then teammate Robby Gordon for that position. At the end of the 2003 season, Park announced he would not return to the #30 AOL car and would join the Craftsman Truck Series the following season. He joined Las Vegas-owned team Orleans Racing and piloted the #62 truck, vacated by Brendan Gaughan who was offered a ride in the #77 Kodak Nextel Cup car for Penske Racing. Although Steve never won a race in 2004, he finished 9th in CTS driver points, and was voted Most Popular Driver by his peers. In 2005 Park won the Craftsman Truck Series American Racing Wheels 200, the second race of the season at California Speedway, but struggled the rest of the season with speeding penalties, getting caught a lap down for pitting and a caution comes out, etc. In October, right before the truck race in Martinsville, Steve Park and Orleans Racing parted ways due to Dodge pulling support and money to many truck teams. * En Español: Steve Park (nacido el 23 de agosto de 1966 en East Northport, Nueva York) es un piloto de carreras profesional. Actualmente, Park está buscando una oportunidad para competir en la serie nacional de NASCAR mientras mantiene un calendario completo de K & N Pro Series East. Park comenzó a competir no en una clase de nivel de entrada, sino en NASCAR Modifieds en Long Island como el hijo del veterano competidor del Campeonato Nacional Modificado Bob Park. Después de establecerse en carreras modificadas semanalmente en Riverhead Raceway, avanzó a la Serie Modificada Featherlite de NASCAR. Ganó varias carreras y se convirtió en un contendiente de campeonato antes de pasar a la Serie Busch. Steve Park llegó a la Serie de la Copa Winston de NASCAR como el piloto del equipo inicial del siete veces Campeón de la Copa Winston Dale Earnhardt. En la temporada de 1998, Park condujo cinco carreras hasta que una lesión por un fuerte golpe en el Atlanta Motor Speedway lo dejó fuera de juego. Park regresó más tarde en el año. Durante el 2000 NASCAR Winston Cup Series Park obtendría una victoria en su pista local de Watkins Glen ganando el 2000 Global Crossing @ The Glen. Los problemas volverían a ocurrir en 2001, durante la primera carrera de la temporada, las Daytona 500 Dale Earnhardt de 2001 morirían en una caída en la última vuelta. Park superaría esta tragedia ganando las próximas semanas la carrera de Dura Lube 400 en Rockingham con un final fotográfico con Bobby Labonte. Mientras se dirigía a ser uno de los diez mejores, Park sufrió un choque violento en la carrera Busch Series South Carolina 200 en Darlington Raceway 1. Park magullado su cerebro y sufrió costillas rotas. Muchos dicen que todavía no se ha recuperado de la lesión. Sin embargo, volvió a competir en seis carreras en la temporada 2002 y tuvo muchos accidentes. Durante la Serie de la Copa Winston de NASCAR de 2003, Dale Earnhardt, Inc. dejó que Park entrara en la mitad de la temporada, y fue efectivamente "cambiado" a Richard Childress Racing por Jeff Green, quien se hizo cargo del auto número 1 de Park y Park se hizo cargo del # 30 coche de AOL para Childress. Unos días más tarde, ganó la pole para el Winston All Star Open, pero al comienzo de la carrera saltó a la salida y tuvo que empezar desde atrás. Nunca llegó a la siguiente ronda. Su mejor resultado en RCR fue un quinto puesto en Michigan en junio, mientras luchaba contra su compañero Robby Gordon por esa posición. Al final de la temporada 2003, Park anunció que no regresaría al auto número 30 de AOL y se uniría a la serie de camiones Craftsman la siguiente temporada. Se unió al equipo Orleans Racing, propiedad de Las Vegas, y pilotó el camión n. ° 62, desocupado por Brendan Gaughan, a quien se le ofreció un paseo en el auto n. ° 77 de la Copa Kodak Nextel para Penske Racing. Aunque Steve nunca ganó una carrera en 2004, terminó noveno en puntos de piloto de CTS, y fue elegido como el piloto más popular por sus compañeros. En 2005, Park ganó la serie American Racing Wheels 200 de Craftsman Truck, la segunda carrera de la temporada en el California Speedway, pero tuvo problemas durante el resto de la temporada con penalizaciones por exceso de velocidad, quedando atrapado en una vuelta por picadura y sale una advertencia, etc. Octubre, justo antes de la carrera de camiones en Martinsville, Steve Park y Orleans Racing se separaron debido a que Dodge consiguió apoyo y dinero para muchos equipos de camiones. Artículo: Rusty Wallace *'En Inglés:' * En Español: